Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Nadia completes in her favorite game, she earns $810$ points. Nadia already has $290$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $2910$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Nadia needs to complete to reach her goal?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Nadia will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Nadia wants to have at least $2910$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 2910$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 2910$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 810 + 290 \geq 2910$ $ x \cdot 810 \geq 2910 - 290 $ $ x \cdot 810 \geq 2620 $ $x \geq \dfrac{2620}{810} \approx 3.23$ Since Nadia won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $3.23$ up to $4$ Nadia must complete at least 4 levels.